


Надоедливые

by Mersilta



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fandom Kombat 2020, Kissing, M/M, Secret Relationship, Внеконкурс
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:28:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25987426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mersilta/pseuds/Mersilta
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27
Collections: Haikyuu Captains внеконкурс 2020, Внеконкурс 2020





	Надоедливые

«Надоедливые третьегодки», — так говорит Цукишима.

Надоедливые третьегодки.

Он бурчит себе под нос настолько тихо, что разбирает один только Хината. Хотя, наверное, правильнее будет сказать, что он читает по губам. Так четко и без звука произносит это Цукишима.

Хината его понимает. Но лишь отчасти. Он не считает Суга-сана надоедливым, не тогда, когда он вызывается помочь с уборкой зала, хотя сегодня очередь Хинаты и Цукишимы это делать. Суга-сан хлопает по плечу в своей привычной подбадривающей манере, говорит:

— Так быстрее управимся. А я потом ключ занесу, — а когда Цукишима отходит в подсобку, чтобы убрать сетку, наклоняется к Хинате и спрашивает, тоже тихо, чтобы никто посторонний не услышал: — Хината, все хорошо? Цукишима тебя не задирает? Сегодня он немного более раздраженный, чем обычно.

Дайчи-сан в другом конце зала подбирает все раскиданные Кагеямой и Хинатой мячи. Он постоянно оглядывается на них, пусть и делает вид, что ищет взглядом большую корзину, в которую прицельно вкидывает мячи, Хината все равно чувствует, как он следит за ними.

Хината чувствует еще и другой взгляд, немного усталый и раздраженный.

— Нет, Суга-сан, с чего вы взяли? — он улыбается и думает: «Вот бы еще немного потренироваться».

В теле ключом бьет энергия, он мог бы еще час или два принимать пасы Кагеямы. Но их всех сегодня разгоняют слишком рано: близится тренировочный матч, нужно беречь силы.

— Ты говори, если что, — встревает Дайчи-сан.

Хината благодарно улыбается и ему тоже и кивает в ответ.

— Все хорошо, — повторяет честно он. — Цукишима бывает невыносим, но он не лезет ко мне, только с Кагеямой постоянно препирается.

Суга-сан смеется в ответ, чешет затылок.

— Это да, — соглашается он.

Цукишима наконец возвращается в зал, словно все это время стоял подслушивал и поджидал удобного момента, чтобы войти.

Суга-сан о чем-то тихо переговаривается с Дайчи-саном, а шум наступающей ночи проникает в зал через открытые двери. Уже темно и возвращаться домой на велосипеде будет немного страшно.

Хината смотрит на Цукишиму, думает, да как его можно боятся. Почему Суга-сан вообще думает, что тот его задирает. А потом ловит ответный взгляд и, кажется, совсем чуточку, но понимает. Цукишима всем своим видом источает недовольство, а Хината все также по губам его считывает повторяющееся, немного злое «надоедливые». Хотя от этого, скорее, смешно, чем страшно или жутко.

Это все равно не мешает ему, когда все прощаются и расходятся по своим дорогам, когда темнота скрадывает каждое движение и тусклый свет фонарей не доходит до них, а покинутый у дороги велосипед звенит — лезть вперед и целоваться, пока есть возможность.

Потому что внимание и забота третьегодок — хорошие вещи, но целоваться все-таки немного, а приятнее, особенно когда Цукишима подается вперед первым, и Хината встречает его губы на полпути.

«Надо же, — думает еще он, и это последняя мысль в его голове. — Суга-сан задает такие глупые вопросы в конце года, когда все шестеренки встают на свои места, а их слаженность в команде только растет».


End file.
